


Invisibility

by Haisinner



Series: Dream Team, But You’re Horny [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Explicit Sexual Content, Invisibility, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Sex, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, mature - Freeform, wattpad took the oneshot book down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haisinner/pseuds/Haisinner
Summary: Wattpad took down my book, Dream Team, But You’re Horny so I’m retaliating by reposing on a03if I missed a tag or anything don’t hesitate to tell meFun fact: this was my first smut writing (like, actually) and I’m still proud of it.discord server: https://discord.gg/ptqEEQS
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team, But You’re Horny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	Invisibility

* * *

George licked his dry lips. He stood on his tippy-toes, taking another glance around the room. There were a lot of people. In situations like this, he usually cling onto Dream until they were out of the place, but today, Dream had walked off without George noticing. George frowned. No Dream in sight.

The boy sighed and made his way towards the door. He misewell walk back to Dream’s apartment—the blonde had the car keys—and wait for him there. He sent yet another message to Dream, explaining his plan, and exited the building without a second wasted. George walked his way down the grey, cracked sidewalk. It was around midnight. The only light was coming from the scattered light posts and the occasional car.

As if his luck couldn’t get any worse, George’s phone died mid-walk. Great. He can’t listen to music anymore OR see if Dream texts him back. It didn’t matter too much, though, since he wasn’t that far from the apartment anyways. A few short minutes and he’d be back into the comfort and safety of his bed. 

Thank the gods he had a key. Closing the door behind him, George quickly ditched his shoes and plopped onto the lonesome couch. He leaned his tired body against the arm rest. Draping a fluffy blanket over himself, he turned on the tv. Random movie time. 

It was an hour later that George heard the door open, then close. He assumed it was Dream, and called out a hello.

“Hey Dream!” 

George got a quiet hello back, confirming it was Dream. He went back to watching his movie. Figuring Dream was ought to join him after changing, he moved his legs closer to him, leaving some room for Dream. He was definitely going to lay his legs on top of his friend, though. 

A few minutes pass by, and Dream finally comes out to the living room. George muttered a hello, but was spooked when Dream responded. 

“Hey Georgie~” Dream’s voice was right up against George’s ear, causing him to flinch. He turned to look at Dream, and to possibly slap him, but didn’t see anyone there. 

What the fuck? 

George heard a giggle from the other side of him. That trickster! He turned his head, but was met with blank space once again. 

“Dream? This isn’t funny!” George was pouting, causing Dream to laugh again. This time the voice was coming from the same space, but there was to Dream to be seen. George was confused. He opened his mouth, but closed his when he saw the remote being picked up.

By nothing. 

It was floating? 

George squinted his eyebrows. Now would be the moment to scream, but Dream was certainly in here. And certainly pulling a prank. George watched as the remote floated closer to the couch. A few buttons were pressed. Once the channel was changed to something that matched Dream’s tastes, the remote was set back down. George started at the remote, tuning out “Say Yes to the Dress” playing in the background.

“I can’t believe it works,” George heard Dream mutter. He could picture the man rubbing his chin—something he always did by habit—and grinning like a mad man. Terrified was the feeling George had now. Because what. The. Fuck. 

“D-Dream?”

“Yeah Georgie~?” 

George reached his hand out to the voice. His motion was stopped by what seemed to be skin, but yet again. There wasn’t anything there. George retracted his hand, but quickly reached back out, feeling whatever it was. This time he could confirm it was skin. He squinted his eyebrows when his fingers glided against something bumpy. The boy rubbed his fingers against whatever it was for a few moments before a whine filled his ears. George froze. 

“Th- that’s my nipple, George.”

George still didn’t move his hand. Honestly, one could say he tried to pinch Dream’s nipple. 

“Why do you not have a shirt on...?”

“Invisibility potion doesn’t work on clothes.”

Oh. So that’s what it was. Frankly, with all the weird stuff that Dream did, George wasn’t surprised. 

The boy rubbed around Dream’s skin some more before patting his friend’s belly, and then pulling his hand away. His wrist was grabbed before he could do so. George stared. He couldn’t move his wrist, but there wasn’t anything attached to it. 

“Not so fast, babe~” 

Ahah. George was fucked. In more ways than one. 

George watched as his hand was directed back over to where Dream was, except lower. And more towards the couch. When his finger finally felt something, it was exactly what he expected. Unclothed. George tried to bring his hand back to his body, clearly embarrassed for himself AND Dream, but his wrist was securely held by his friend. As if this was a friend thing to do. 

It was so fucking gay. 

Dream laughed a bit, before letting go of George’s hand. His limb lingered a bit. After a few seconds, though, he brought his slightly shaky body part back to his chest. He watched as the dent in the couch shifted. Dream was moved. Getting closer. George could tell Dream was kneeling now, right next to him. 

He was going to say something, but forgot when a pair of lips connected to his mouth. 

Dream may have been invisible, but the touch was still there. George was now focused on Dream. Hands wrapped up into his fluffy hair, and all George could do was wrap his arms around what he assumed to be Dream’s neck. His fingers messed around with a few stray stands of hair. 

The kiss was full of passion, but George could clearly tell that Dream was, well, incredibly horny. George felt Dream push his hips up against his own. The boner was noticeable. At this point, George wished he could see it. Maybe next time. 

George released his grasp from Dream’s neck, but continued to kiss the man. His fingers glided down Dream’s shirtless chest. He was getting lost in the moment, losing any ability to think for himself. All he could think about was Dream. 

A moan suddenly left Dream’s mouth. George smirked. He had his hands wrapped around his friend’s dick. Slowly moving his hands, George relished in the sweet sounds of Dream. 

Dream’s grip faltered. He felt like he was in heaven. A heaven where people gave him handjobs, at least. God was he gay. Letting out another whimper, he finally opened his eyes again, just to see George’s cute smirk. Dream was glad George couldn’t see the blush. But he was sure to be able to feel the heat leaving Dream’s non-seeable body. 

Dream moved his shaky hands to George’s body. He swiftly put his hand’s under the boy’s shirt, causing him to whimper. A small smiled appeared on Dream’s face. Payback time. He played around his George’s nipples, barely noticing the faltering hands around his dick. Suddenly, those hands went away, causing Dream to whimper yet again. 

Retaliating, Dream pinched George’s nipples, earning a groan. George pushed Dream back. He was confused, but the confusion sizzled away as he watched George take off his shirt. Dream glanced over George’s thin body. He wanted to hug it and lick it an the same time. Dream nearly choked on his own spit when George wasted no time to kick of his blue jeans, leaving him in only his smiley boxers on the couch. Dream nearly giggled at the smiley right on top of George’s bulge. 

George gasped as his boxers were pulled down. His dick was out, and clearly hard. The boy didn’t think he could get anymore pleasure. That was until lips met his tip. 

“Ah— Clay—”

Neither boy knew where that came from—George rarely said Dream’s actual name— but Dream wasn’t complaining. It was fucking hot. 

Dream took more of George into his mouth. He was living for the sweet little moans and whimpers coming from his “friend’s” mouth. He rubbed George’s thigh with his hand. Dream was still invisible. He smirked—as best as he could, at least, since he had a dick in his mouth. The blonde had a horribly great idea. 

With a pop, Dream took his saliva and pre-cum filled mouth off of the other man’s dick. George whimpered, frowning. He looked up at Dream with a pout. He had question in his eyes. Dream put one of his invisible fingers to George’s mouth, signaling him to open his mouth. George let the finger—and two more— go into his mouth. Like a regular sex-haver, he quickly got to coating the digits in saliva. 

Deciding his fingers were wet enough, dream pulled his invisible body part out of George’s warm mouth. He slowly trailed his fingers down George’s naked body. Dream wanted to tease him some more, but he wasn’t sure how long he got to be invisible. Stopping short of George’s still very hard dick, Dream pulled his fingers away from George’s body. A whimper filled his ears. It was soon replaced with a gasp, though, when Dream stuck one of the wet digits inside of George’s ass. 

“Hol-y f-ahH— mm, Clay—nng,”

Dream could listen to George’s little sounds all day. It was little music to his ears. Dream stuck another finger inside of George. A groan filled his ears as he moved the fingers around, searching for a place that everyone knows far too well. 

The loud moan that followed one of Dream’s movements confirmed his findings. Dream smirked. He moved his fingers around a bit more, even adding a third one, before eventually pulling them out and his hand back. The whine from George was absolute perfection. Dream focused his eyes on the red cheeks of George. His eyes were closed shut, and his breath was heavy. Dream leaned down to George’s face, pecking him on the nose before full out making out with him once again. He cupped George’s ass with his hand, fiddling around and rubbing him. Dream leaned down to George’s ear. 

“Sorry babe,” his voice was deep. George was loving every second of this, and didn’t know what he meant by sorry before something much bigger than a few fingers entered his ass. George gasped. It was shortly followed by a loud, sluttish moan. Holy hell was Dream’s dick bigger than he expected. 

George felt hands rub his his sides. He wanted to see Dream’s face, but he was still non-existent, and basically air. It was like the sky was fucking him, which is a hilarious thing to think about. George was about to giggle, but it ended up as a shaky moan, followed by him yelling out ‘Clay’ in the most pitiful way he’s ever spoken. George could only guess Dream smirked, because the laugh sure as hell sounded like it. 

George felt Dream slowly thrust into him. The feeling was blissful. Pleasurable. George’s body was in pure pleasure mode, completely ignoring the sting in his backside. Because this was fucking worth the pain. George’s moans slowly got louder, as did his screams.

Dream was having a great time too. This wasn’t the first time he fucked someone, but it was first time he fucked someone while invisible. The view of practically nothing making George all whiny and moany was as hilarious as it was hot. Dream could listen to this, and any noise from George, all fucking day. He completely forgot what he wanted to do, only focusing on making George feel as much pleasure as humanly possible. 

The bliss was short lived. The teasing and dick sucking had already drove the boys close to climaxing, so George, soon enough, came with a moan, and a yell of Dream’s name. Dream thrusted into George, riding the smaller boy through his orgasm. Shortly after, Dream did the same. He came inside of George. With the last bit of energy he had, he pulled himself out of George. George whined. 

Dream laid his tired body gently onto George’s. They were both breathing heavily, but cuddling together all the same. George ran a hand through Dream’s now see-able hair—apparently the effects wore off as they were fucking— and sighed in contentment. George felt Dream move his head, leaning his mouth close to George’s left ear. 

“We should do that again sometime.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad took down my book, Dream Team, But You’re Horny so I’m retaliating by reposing on a03
> 
> if I missed a tag or anything don’t hesitate to tell me
> 
> Fun fact: this was my first smut writing (like, actually) and I’m still proud of it.
> 
> discord server: https://discord.gg/ptqEEQS


End file.
